A Shark's Bite
by Drechian
Summary: One Shot / RinxHaru / T Haru chose to go home rather than to swim with his teammates! What could possibly have happened to him? He was bitten by a shark, that's what happened, and it left marks. Sexual themes inside


**•** **| RinxHaru FanFic |•**

"I'm not going to swim in the pool today... I'm going home..."

The club was in complete silence, still having the determined faces on as they had asked Haruka to start training immediately after school... then he answered that...

"Eeeeh?!"

No one could believe it, not Kou, not Rei, not Nagisa and not even Makuto, but yes, you heard it right... Nanase Haruka decided not to swim today and just go home.

"H-Haru-chan! Are you okay?!" "Is Haruka-senpai sick or something?!" both Nagisa and Rei queried with a panicked voice, but with his usual expression Haru answered "I'm fine... I just want to go home and sit in my bath tub..."

"But Haruka- senpai, we still have to train for the Regionals!" Kou tried to convince him to stay but Makuto stopped her "It's no use Gou-chan... he's already leaving..."

Heads turned towards Haruka, and he was actually walking away! Totally ignoring Kou's pleads.

"It's the first time I saw Haruka-senpai choose his small bathtub more than our giant swimming pool." she looked defeated and disappointed.

"It's a rare sight... but maybe he's like that because he needs some time to think." Makuto suggested with a forced smile.

His suggestion wasn't much of a help, the team felt a little down... being worried, Makuto straightened up his posture and shouted "Alright! Time for practice!" catching all the members of the group. "We have to improve our skills... we don't have to worry about Haru because, knowing him, he could catch up in no time... So, let's go?"

Rei, Nagisa and Kou first looked at each other being hesitant, but after exchanging some looks of approval they got their charisma back and shouted "YEAH!" as they went their way towards the school's pool.

 **•** **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

After walking a long way, Haru finally arrived home...

"Welcome back, Haru..."

But to his surprise, he had an unexpected guest.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" he said with a fair amount of shock both in his voice and his expression, but Rin didn't answer. He just walked towards him, and for some reason it made Haru take steps back, as he reached him, he snatched his bag and threw it on the ground, shut the door behind him and pinned him on it.

"I planned on surprising you, but you came home earlier than expected... Not swimming today? That's weird..." Rin closed in Haru's face, lessening the distance that separated their bodies. The only thing that Haru could do was look away.

"It's none of your business... get off me..." though his tone of voice wasn't out of the ordinary... he was able to push Rin away and dash into the kitchen.

Glaring at him, Rin followed. He found Haru checking out his fridge, which was full of Mackerel. Rin sat on the table and demanded "Cook something up for me."

Haru was silent for a few seconds, but after bringing out a whole piece of Mackerel, he closed the fridge and turned away from Rin answering "Fine."

The room was almost silent, only the sound of the frying pan could be heard. Haru cooked quietly as Rin watched without uttering a word.

"Not stripping?" the question that broke the silence... breaking Haru's momentum, Rin sat with a smirk on his face.

"I don't always strip when I cook..." Haru explained still continuing to cook. But his shoulders jumped a little when he heard the chair move and footsteps moving his way.

"Hmph. Yes you do..." Rin was walking towards him once again, still having that smile on his face. "Well... at least when you cook for me you do..." he was about to put his hands around Haru...

"Don't you dare..." but he was denied. Without even facing him, Haru showed him authority in his voice, causing Rin to stop in his tracks... "The Mackerel will burn if you dare to mess with me."

"Tsk." was all that Rin could say as he returned back to his sit and be a good boy.

 **•** **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

"I want you to leave as soon as you finish eating" Haru stated without even facing him.

They sat in a small table, in opposite sides.

Rin, who hasn't even touched his food, didn't react.

"Okay, Rin? I have something to do so you have to go..." Haru explained, but no answer came from the guy.

"Oi Rin!" finally facing his way, he rose his voice "Are you even listeni-"

"Nope."

Haru was silenced by a kiss on the lips given by Rin. This took him in surprise, having his eyes wide open. Rin forcefully held both his cheeks to deepen their kiss, and he tried to remove his grip. But it was too late.

Having that he already entered his mouth, it was heard to deny. Rin was a good kisser, and he pulled in Haru just like that.

The moment Haru finally had enough being toyed with... he just jolted his head away and rapidly stood up, trying to catch his breath while wiping the trail of their saliva left.

"Curse you Rin... why do you do these things?" he glared and asked in between his panth.

Without giving an answer, he grabbed Haru by the wrist, dragged him towards his bathroom and threw him in the bathtub, which was already filled with water.

"Look, you're already wet... now strip, Haru..." Rin demanded with a smile showing his shark teeth.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

•| Haru |•

"R-Rin... stop it... st-sto-!" I wasn't able to speak as he gave me another deep bite on my neck.

After throwing me in, I didn't follow his orders, but instead he was the one who removed my clothes, leaving me with only my swimsuit on. He also got in, jumping in that small tub with me as he started touching me everywhere... then his touch turned into kisses, then his kisses turned into bites... leaving hickeys around my body.

Mainly the reason why I couldn't swim today. The marks he left me from the other day are still visible... now he plans to add more?!

"Curse you Rin... you're actually enjoying the fact that I'm not able to swim at school with these marks on my body, aren't you?!" I said with a weak voice, after being worn out by him, who, is up until now, still enjoying my body.

"Of course I am... just the thought that you're here and not practicing with them makes me a lot happier... and other than that... you're also letting me do all sorts of things with your body... now who won't enjoy that?" he answered like he'd normally do.

"Rin... I don't understand you... I don't understand the reason why you're doing this..." I've already given up on guessing... I don't know why he's acting like this... but judging by what he said...

"You still have a lot of time to guess, Haru... this won't be the last time I'd be doing this to you..."

He must be doing this because he hates me. I did make him cry back then, when we were kids, when I won in our race and I made all his efforts go to waste... is this payback?

It must be...

 **[E N D]**


End file.
